


Aaron, wake up!

by alphabetgirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, Husbands, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: Robert receives urgent news, Aaronn won't wake up.





	Aaron, wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, but someone had to write a royal baby one shot for our boys.

"Aaron, wake up,".

Aaron mumbled incoherently and buried his face further into his pillow. 

"Aaron.".

A grunt.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde reached out to gently shake him, at the same time as urgently calling out,

"Aaron, wake up!,".

"What! What is it? Who's dying!" The younger man asked, sitting bolt up right. 

"No one,". 

Aaron blinked blearily at his husband for a second, his sleep befuddled brain trying to come up with sassy response to being so rudely awoken for no good reason. Because, if no one was dying, what could be so urgent? Failing to come up with anything suitably witty, he simply lay back down, facing away from his lover the pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Aaron!".

"WHAT!"

"Kate is in labour,"

"Kate who?"

"Middleton. Duchess of Cambridge. Married to Prince William. Our future queen?"

"Alright, alright, I know who Kate Middleton is," Aaron yawned, snuggling up against his husband's side. "Is that it?".

"What do you mean, is that it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was something urgent that you needed to tell me,". Aaron said, closing his eyes as Robert began to run his fingers through his hair absent mindedly.

"This is urgent!" Robert insisted.

"Whatever you say, Rob." Aaron mumbled, brow furrowing as Robert jostled him, searching for the tv remote. "What are you doing now?"

"Putting the news on. So when the sex is announced i will know straight away,".

"That could take ages, my mum was in labour for 17 hours with me.".

"That is because, in your mum's own words, you were an awkward sod who had no sense of urgency and tried to come out feet first," Robert said, finding the remote and turning the TV on, switching to ITV.

"She told you about that?"

"In graphic detail," Robert nodded. "When she was drunk once,".

Aaron glanced up at his husband to see him staring at the t.v in rapt fascination.

"I never knew that you were such a royalist.".

"Yep," Robert said, before going off on a completely different tangent. "It's probably going to be a big baby. George and Charlotte were both over 8 pounds,". 

"Wow," Aaron said. "You are such a nerd,". 

"Am not!" Robert cried indignantly, pinning his husband to his side with one arm and tickling up and down his side with his free hand until the younger man was crying with laughter. 

"Say that I am not a nerd," he said.

"No!".

Robert began to nibble the sensitive part on his neck, not once letting up with the assault on his ribs.

"Say it,".

"Piss off!"

"Say it or I will start on your feet,". 

"You are not a nerd," Aaron gasped breathlessly.. 

Robert smiled and pressed gentle kisses on his lover's forehead, eyes, cheeks, the tip of his nose and finally his mouth before pulling him back into his arms, tracing patterns on his back soothingly as he calmed down.

"I love you,". 

"Love you too,". 

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

"And here at ITV, we can now reveal the sex of the new royal baby, born today to 10:34 am...,"

"Aaron, this is it," Robert exclaimed excitedly, nudging the brunin man.

"I can't right now. I need to go and tell Eric to put that koala back on it's lead,".

"What are you...?" Robert asked in complete confusion, turning to look at his husband. 

"Oh," he said when he saw that Aaron was fast asleep again. "You're hopeless." He said with a fond smile, kissing Aaron's curls and tucking the blanket around him more snugly.


End file.
